


Overactive Imagination

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affectionate Crowley (Good Omens), Annoyed Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Flu, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Ridiculousness, Sort Of, friendship dialogue prompt, idiot or bastard or both? who knows, sort of sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Crowley frowned. “What’s up?” Something wasoffabout Aziraphale’s voice…“One moment, please,” said Aziraphale.There was a series of muffled explosive sounds.(Friendship dialogue prompt fill #3.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Overactive Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> See prompt in end notes.

“Hallo,” Crowley said into the phone.

“Hello! It’s me. Aziraphale.”

“Obviously.” Crowley frowned. “What’s up?” Something was _off_ about Aziraphale’s voice…

“One moment, please,” said Aziraphale.

There was a series of muffled explosive sounds.

Crowley’s heartbeat accelerated faster than the Bentley. “Aziraphale? What— do you need—” _Kaboom_. “Aziraphale! Are you there? AZIRAPHALE!”

Aziraphale’s voice returned just in time to prevent Crowley from flinging himself down the phone line. “I’m right here, Crowley. Don’t shout.”

“What _was_ that?” Crowley demanded.

Aziraphale sniffled. Crowley’s gut clenched again. If Aziraphale was _crying_ … “What’s _wrong_ , angel?”

“Hold on,” said Aziraphale. “I’m about to sneeze again.”

Crowley did some rapid reframing of the situation.

After another _achoo/kaboom_ , Aziraphale returned. “Pardon me.”

“You should try dusting occasionally.”

“Why? The dust is harmless.”

“Why’re you sneezing, then?”

“I’m afraid I’m under the weather.”

“You’re _what_?”

“Unwell,” Aziraphale expanded. “Ill. Sick, as the Americans say.”

“What do you mean you’re sick?! You’re my partner in crime! You don’t get sick!”

“I’m not your partner in _crime_ ,” Aziraphale protested. “I’m a responsible, law-abiding citizen.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aziraphale didn’t object to _partner_ , Crowley noticed. “Anyway. How and why are you ill?”

“It’s flu season.”

“And?”

“And a customer coughed all over, and I’ve read that influenza is highly contagious. So…”

Crowley groaned at the top of his lungs.

“What was that?”

“I said, you’re an idiot.”

“Is this how you talk to an invalid?”

“Yes. But you’re not one. ”

“I’m _ill_.”

“You. Are. An. Angel. You are not subject to the constraints of mortal flesh and immune systems.”

“I have the flu!”

“You do not have the flu. You have an overactive imagination.”

“But…”

This wasn’t working. Crowley sighed. Once Aziraphale believed something into being, it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise.

Time for wicked wiles and merciless manipulation.

“If you’re ill, you can’t go out. Responsible citizen and all. Shame. I _would‘ve_ taken you for sushi.”

An agonized silence on the other end of the line. “Well…”

Another long pause.

Then, cheerily, Aziraphale announced, “I’m recovered!”

“Yeah?” Crowley punched the air in victory.

Aziraphale sounded embarrassed. “Sushi with you is worth a miracle.”

“A _mira_ … ngk.”

“I didn’t catch that?”

“Nothing.” Perhaps Aziraphale would be less stubborn over sushi, and more open to the notion that he didn’t need a miracle to cure himself of a nonexistent illness. Crowley grinned. “Sushi it is. I’ll pick you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “What do you mean you’re sick?! You’re my partner in crime!”
> 
> You tell me: Is Aziraphale actually this ridiculous, or just being a bastard and messing with Crowley? Because I can't tell.
> 
> Kudos and/or comments, as always, loved and appreciated. :)


End file.
